Hannah Abbott
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Hannah Margaret Abbott Age: 24 Date of birth: August 31 Blood: Half-blood Wand: 9 ½ inches, Almond Tree, Unicorn Tail Hair Hogwarts House: '''Hufflepuff '''Affiliation: Informative press division of the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee and journalist for the muggle newspaper, The Daily Telegraph. Helps release explanations to the muggle press about magic-related accidents and occurrences that cannot be removed from the minds of muggles. As it is her cover, Hannah serves as an ordinary journalist for The Daily Telegraph when not needed by the Ministry. Home Life Mother: Annemarie Abbott: muggle, murdered by Death Eaters during her sixth year at Hogwarts. Father: Mason Abbott: wizard, ex-obliviator. Siblings: None. Other family: Paternal grandmother, Sophie Abbott. Spouse: 'Neville Longbottom ded [[kids|'kids]] Aison Margarete abott Relationships with each: Hannah had an extremely close relationship with both of her parents when she was younger, but has grown apart from her family since her mother’s death. She still talks to Mason on a regular basis, but it is the sort of tight-lipped, forced conversation that they both keep up only as an attempt to prove that they are still ‘close’. She doesn't mind talking about her mum, and does so in a way that makes people a little surprised when they find out that's she's dead. Personal Life Personality: Hannah is a highly charismatic individual who possesses the knack for making people she’s just met feel at home. A true Hufflepuff, she is doggedly loyal and patient, and extremely hard working – particularly to those things that she is interested in and dedicated to. She has a very active, perhaps even overactive imagination, and loves solving puzzles. Generally calm in demeanor, Hannah has relaxed from her school years and is no longer as excitable and talkative as she once was; whether this is due to the events of the war or simply because she’s grown up is unclear. She’s thoughtful in both definitions of the word – she loves surprising her friends with small gifts, and has never in her life forgotten a birthday or anniversary; Hannah also tends to have her head in the clouds and is often carried away by her thoughts. She is an absolute wreck under pressure, and her work suffers whenever she becomes stressed or anxious. She's easily pushed over, and it's not hard to convince Hannah to do something she doesn't want to. She's very eager to please, and is constantly worried about what other people think of her. She falls in love too easily, and has a tendency to fall for the wrong sort of people. Hannah tends to latch onto anyone who gives her attention, and makes up excuses when she gets hurt because of this, even if it means blaming herself to defend others. Strengths: Patient, problem-solving, doggedly loyal, empathetic, kind, determined, hard-working, dodging her way around telling the truth without actually lying, excellent memory Weaknesses: Flighty, blind to the faults of people she loves, too trusting, idealistic but unsure of how to achieve what she would like to see in the world, loves gossip, low self-esteem, empathetic, does not work well under pressure, overly emotional Boggart: A vampire. Hannah has been petrified since she was seven and watched Dracula for the first (and last) time. Patronus: Brown bear. Patient and protective. Mirror of Erised: Herself, surrounded by husband, children, and her parents; to be part of a loving family. She’s rather simple that way. Amortentia Potion: Ink and parchment, with a hint of burning firewood and earl grey tea. Aesthetics Appearance: Although she’s since given up the pigtails, Hannah still looks very much like her eleven year old self. She’s very pale, and never tans or burns despite how much time she spends in the sun. Her cheeks are extremely pink and she blushes easily – even when there is nothing to blush over. She has clear eyes, a wide nose, and a very quirky mouth. Hannah absolutely hates her smile, and rarely shows teeth unless she is laughing, thinking that the way her gums show is not only downright awkward but extremely unattractive. She very seldom wears makeup, and never seems to put much effort into her hair – which is always full of flyaways and stray strands no matter how tightly she pulls it back. She's very thin, especially in her legs, but she covers it up fairly well with her clothes. She's no beauty by society's standards, but there's something endearingly quirky and comfortable about her appearance. Height: 5’3 Weight: 99 lbs, normally less. Hannah can be very obsessive about her weight and is extremely body conscious. Hair: Dirty blond and normally quite messy Eyes: Blue-green Style of dress: Hannah prefers muggle clothes over robes, which – living and working primarily in the muggle world – is quite convenient for her lifestyle. She never seems to be trying to impress anyone, but puts more effort into looking ‘fashionably dishevelled’ than most people would realize. It’s very rare for her to leave the house without several layers and an umbrella, prepared for whatever sort of inclement weather is headed her way. History Hannah Abbott was born in 1980, the child of two worlds. While Annemarie had accepted Mason’s more interesting qualities, she refused to see her daughter brought up in a world that Annemarie herself was not and would not be able to be a part of. Mason, a muggleborn wizard himself, still kept very close ties with the non-magical community and had no problem going along with his wife’s wishes. In fact, the two never mentioned magic around the house (and Mason kept his wand hidden away while not at work) until Hannah showed her first signs of magic at age four; they both felt that, with the way the world was at the time, it would be best not to involve their daughter in such things unless it was necessary. While not perfect, Hannah grew up with a rather idyllic childhood as far as she can remember. While there were certainly tiffs between her parents and spots of financial difficulty, she remained wonderfully ignorant of it all. Children tend to fall into two categories – those that see the faults beneath the surface of things, and those who prefer to focus on the greater (prettier) picture. Hannah was definitely the latter. And, compared to some of her future classmate’s families, hers really was as good as she had always seen it to be. Hannah attended muggle primary school in her hometown of Thorpe Tilney, Lincolnshire and received what her mother referred to as a sensible education before leaving for Hogwarts in 1991. Although she was content with her life at home – a life that was primarily muggle, with aspects of wizarding culture - Hannah was eager to immerge herself into the magical world completely and fully. After eleven years, holiday expeditions to Diagon Alley and reading The Daily Prophet at breakfast weren’t cutting it for her. She wanted to see the things her father told her about from his school days: ceilings that reflected the weather, ghosts that roamed the corridors, concocting potions in class instead of learning about boring Shakespeare. So that summer, Hannah explained to her friends from home that she wouldn’t be following them to the local secondary school; instead she would be spending the next seven years at the same boarding school that her father had attended in Scotland. And on September 1st, she ran onto the Hogwarts Express with such excitement that she almost tripped over a third year’s trunk in the corridor. The first to be sorted in her year, Hannah made the most of her time at Hogwarts. It wasn’t long before she was settled comfortably in the school, with a small but close group of friends and a busy schedule. While she was naturally a bright girl, it was mainly her enthusiasm for the course load, hard work, and curiosity that kept her in the top tier of her class and eventually earned her the role of Prefect. After her embarrassing OWLs – embarrassing not because of her grades, which were fairly decent in her opinion, but because of the mishaps that occurred due to her nerves (how the hell did she manage to transfigure a ferret into an entire flock of flamingoes?) – Hannah was quick to drop the classes that she had little interest in and went on to study those that she loved, namely Charms, Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The sort of student whose interest in a particular class was reflected in their marks, she was able to continue on with her workload without her nerves and boredom to distract her. In her sixth year, Hannah received the Owl that informed her of her mother’s death. Until that point, the war and Voldemort had seemed entirely separate from her life –they were out there, of course, but she didn’t think that those things could possibly touch a family as simple and ordinary as the Abbotts. But it did, messily as she later found out, and her dad saw after work that day - finding his wife disemboweled and drained of blood on their living room floor. Hannah was, to put it mildly, shocked, and returned home almost immediately. The following summer was surreal, and it took her months before she stopped expecting to see her mother at the kitchen table in the mornings, bundled up in her old flannel robe with a steaming mug of coffee. It took her years before she stopped thinking she was still around at all, and Hannah would often catch herself saying things like “My mother is going to kill me” when she had done something that Annemarie would have disapproved of. Her relationship with her father grew terse and, although she can’t remember when, eventually all but died. Mason was laden with guilt over his wife’s passing, sure that she would still be alive if he had never dragged her into the mess that was the magical world. In his grief, he spent more time at the office than at home and almost no time at all with his daughter, who reminded him of Annemarie far too much to bear. Hannah continued her studies at home and did not return to school for her seventh year. She knew for a fact that more students were leaving the school every day after receiving the same black envelope that she had, and that Hogwarts was quickly turning into a school that she could not recognize or relate to. She kept in touch with her friends through owl correspondence, and planned to meet up with them again during the summer before moving out of her parents’ house. After her NEWTs, Hannah went to work at the Ministry of Magic, as an entry-level secretary for the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. It was not until she was twenty-one that she started work in press release, and moved to the muggle offices of the British newspaper, The Daily Telegraph. The first few years were filled with releasing cover ups for the ‘disappearances’ of Muggles and, while it was not her job to actually think up the excuses, Hannah couldn’t help but be curious as to what was really happening to them. Work has slowed in the past few months, something she is very grateful for (not because she dislikes her job, but because the amount of work she has usually reflects the amount of deaths), and she now works mainly on muggle news articles, keeping her cover as a journalist in the Telegraph’s offices.she ded wen shes dather vas 1 old. Current Activities Making up excuses for rampant Quidditch players flying naked over Leeds. By : Briann C. Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee